


Ten times Сaroline Forbes was wrong about herself

by Buanergos



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buanergos/pseuds/Buanergos
Summary: After the awful season finale I want to give Klaroline fans some happiness.All the events take place right after 5x06 when Hayley died and Klaus, Caroline and Hope were left somewhere near that white house. Caroline helps Klaus to deal with consequences of Hayley's death and that's where their new story finds its start.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I'm sorry in advance should any mistakes occure

She slowly opened her eyes and got up from the ground with the help of her arms. It felt like someone had broken her neck, which meant they were in real trouble. Well, Klaus was. She didn't have the time to process this thought, though. The next thing Caroline saw was Hayley and Greta burning to ashes under the sun. 

Klaus was standing behind, in the darkness of this big white house they were supposed to go into together. She met his gaze without knowing what she should say. Or do. Later, she wondered whether her eyes told him how sorry she really was. It shouldn't have happened. And partly, it was Caroline's own fault. She clearly underestimated the reasons which caused Hope's escape. And she probably should have checked other student' relations with the original family when she decided to let daughter of Klaus Michelson in. Then she would have known what to expect. Well, in fact she had known what to expect long before she was asked to admite Hope into the school. And it hurted to think that she just didnt want to answer Michelson's request with a rejection. And that was exactly the thing she should have done. 

But now it was just her and Klaus. And two burnt corpses between them. All she saw now was his unmoving figure and his face filled with sense of being powerless. A mad wish of comforting him fled in Caroline's mind. 

But she knew, they should have been already doing something. Moving out of this place. 

She made a first step towards him. Her legs were behaving like they were not in her control. Yet, she continued going. At the time she reached the stairs she felt how first drop of the blood rain touched the ground. 

"You can't be near Hope any time longer" she wanted to say, but he interrupted the silence first. 

"I can't leave her to wake up alone" 

"She won't be", Caroline said before even having the time to think it over. "I will take care of her, I promise". 

For some reason, it hurted to see that Klaus was not convinced by her words. 

But Caroline knew she could make him believe in what she was offering. Otherwise, all three of them would die unable to leave each other while being consumed by all the dark magic that prevented Klaus from being with his daughter. However strange it was, Caroline knew she would never abandon him to deal with this alone. 

She finally reached his hand with her own and begged with the softest voice she could have managed. "I lost my parents too, Klaus. I need you to let me deal with this instead of you. Trust me". 

Finally, he nodded. 

Caroline saw how much power this one nod took from him. 

The next moment he was gone, probably using all the hybrid speed to be as far as possible. 

That was how she ended up with Hope's unconscious body and with a heart heavy as a stone. 

Caroline never really admitted out loud that Klaus was the man she loved. But at that very moment while his wounded eyes were stuck somewhere down her throat she wondered how she really could have been so wrong about herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the mistakes if any because English is not my first language ;)

As a little girl, Caroline didn't like cars. They were always taking her somewhere she wouldn't like to go. Getting into a car meant a total loss of a control over her life back then.

When she turned sixteen and was finally able to drive on her own, cars were an escape. They gave her freedom she never really experienced before.

Now, Caroline wasn't really in need of cars at all. With her vampire speed she would probably be faster than most of them. Yet, it was sometimes more convenient to use civilized roads instead of running wildly through the country like some kind of a beast. Especially when a daughter of Klaus Mikaelson was lying unconsciously on the back seats of her crossover.

Truth be told, Caroline was in horror. If she believed in God, she would have probably started to pray for Hope not to wake up until someone of Mikaelson's family would show up. But she was done believing a long time ago.Just like she was done thinking that any words of all languages in the world could help when a daughter loses her mother.That's why she didn't want Hope to regain consciousness any time soon. It was easier until she didn't know what happened. But ones she would be awake, it would be Caroline's job to tell her everything. And that was a thing no one would want to do.

With all these thoughts burdening her mind, Caroline looked down at her phone's screen. She was on a silent call with Klaus for over an hour already. It started when she put Hope in the car and called him to plan the logistics of their movements. He told her to go to Mysticfalls and wait there for Freya's arrival. She reassured him that his daughter is safe. He was sincerely thankful. His voice made her knees feel sick and Caroline hesitated to give an immediate answer. Feeling that something unspoken is still present in this sudden quietness of the phone call neither of them hang up.

Caroline heard some of his breath through the loud speaker. It was a strange sort of intimacy they were going through, both buried in their thoughts over different sides of a phone line.

Her body desired to be with him, not with his daughter. The girl she didn't really like as she was a walking reminder that Klaus was close with some other woman. Caroline very much doubted that she could ever fit into this hole created by Hayley's death. Probably not in the next fifteen to fifty years. But she still couldn't hang up on Klaus. Even if it required just pressing one button on her phone. Being around him was always about something she wouldn't or couldn't do.

She wouldn't help her friends kill him.

She couldn't admit to him how long she was in desire of his touch.

She was not even able to decline any of his sometimes not-so-kind requests.

And when it came to finally meeting Hope Caroline was so angry at herself that she couldn't actually feel love, or at least affection for the girl.

You are supposed to be fond of your loved ones' children. Because your loved ones' children are supposed to be YOURS, as well.

Caroline wanted to tell Klaus how much she regretted the fact that she could have never become even close to the figure of Hope's mother, but couldn't. She rejected him herself that first time. He didn't deserve to hear that madness coming down from her lips.

***  
They arrived to the school safely, and Alaric kindly helped with taking Hope inside.

Caroline sat at the Hope's bad till dawn.

She refused to go to sleep even after Freya came over.

Even when Alaric asked her to check upon THEIR daughters.

"You love this girl" he claimed then, his arms still crossed in denial.

"No, I do not" Caroline answered sadly. She wished she did.

Her husband-in-law, as they called themselves in the kids' presence turned backwards to left the room.

"Well, you are wrong then". She heard him saying before the door was loudly closed. "You love her father and that is pretty much the same thing".


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline closed her eyes, waiting. He didn't know she was here. He didn't expect her here, silently sitting on the driver's seat of his car, embracing darkness of this very long evening. The evening he had to say goodbye both to Hayley and his daughter who he is not going to see any time soon, if ever.

Two hours she spent there felt like eternity. She was scared of how angry Klaus would be, of how many people he'd want to kill. She was scared she didn't actually want to stop him. She would willingly let him do anything that could make him feel better. Anything, at all. Even if it would remind her of what a monster he really was. Even if it would make a monster of her, too. Suddenly, nothing really mattered anymore with an exception of Klaus.

What was the worst, she knew he would be angry, even furious. It was just his way of dealing with grief. She was of no help for him here. She couldn't be enough a distraction for him. Not from this.

Caroline remembered how he killed Tyler's mother. How he killed Jenna. Long time ago she thought she would never forgive him for these murders. Now, everything was different. She was older. She killed a lot of people herself, some of them completely innocent. She turned her emotions off once. She was feeling miserable and lonely enough she believed she was the one for Stefan. And Klaus... She was no longer in a position to give her forgiveness to anyone, especially to him.

She was just wondering why she couldn't understand him those 15 years ago. Everything would have been so different now if she just answered the glimpses of love he had shown her with sincerity. And at this point, it was just too late. They both had families and obligations towards them. Probably when their children would grow up... But Caroline wanted him now. She felt like even though they were immortal, world was too unstable to wait another century to be with him.

Finally, she saw Klaus heading towards the car. He looked... Different. Like he was indeed a thousand years old, all the decades of pain exposing on his still-so-young face all of a sudden. He didn't notice her presence until the door was open.

"Caroline".

He pronounced her name with the same intonation as always, and for a brief moment she wondered whether their relationship could stay unaffected by all the mess happening around. Of course, it couldn't. But Caroline wanted to play along, to support the illusion that it could.

"Klaus". She heard herself going on with his name breathlessly. Like each time she had done this before, her heart skipped a bit.

"Why are you here?".

"Because there is no other place I want to be in right now". That was the truth, she wanted to be by his side and nowhere else. Klaus looked like he took her words for something she didn't actually say, like his first surprise of seeing her vanished in the sky and now he just wanted her gone.

"I'm not in the mood to witness your little pity-party, love".

Of course, he would think that. He had no reason to believe she was here out of love after so many rejections.

Caroline had nothing else to say, actually. Just proclaiming her love for him now would sound like a lie to distract him and nothing more.

So she asked him to get in the car and talk, without hoping much he would listen carefully.

However, Klaus landed on a front seat near her, rolling his eyes, which, Caroline knew, was a move to hide his grief.

"What now?". He inquired sarcastically, his head directed at darkness behind the window, not at her.

"It is not a pity-party, Klaus. It is me. Waiting in your car, trying to show you things could be right between us, for once".

She feared he would lash out, try to confront her, that she wouldn't know what to say. That her choice of word just wouldn't fit into the situation.

But Caroline was wrong.

Klaus closed his eyes for a moment, and his posture became a little bit more relaxed.

She took his hand then.

Just this simpliest movement - and it was like whole universe collapsed around them.

Like there were no enemies, no grief, no heavy past.

Just two of them in the car, holding hands.


End file.
